power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
A list of the episodes created so far: Series Overview Season 1: '''50 '''Season 2: 50 Power Rangers DJC Episode 1: (Prologue) I Know Your Secret: '''Captain Drake secretly knows that his brother is a PJ Mask named Fish Boy. Will this be the end of them? '''Episode 2: Phantoms of the Negaverse: '''The Disney Junior Club find themselves in another but strange universe and an unexpected foe: Negaduck! '''Episode 3: Professor Cog: '''A robot threatens humanity by attempting to destroy the Disney Junior Club with a little help of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 4: The Villains and the Arachnitor: '''Captain Drake has made a plan to destroy then conquer the world. Only this time he has a new minion. '''Episode 5: The Dive Rangers: '''Vandar, Rai and Jin join the Power Rangers DJC as the Dive Rangers. '''Episode 6: The Eye That Spies: '''A mysterious eye has been spying on the Disney Junior Club, and it will soon get them weak. '''Episode 7: Bunga Stinks Yamiror: '''When a monster stinks up the Power Rangers DJC, it's up to Bunga to stop him. '''Episode 8: Emperor Creepox: '''A monster named "Creepox" mind controls the Disney Junior Club, and now it's up to the Dive Rangers to save them! '''Episode 9: Snide: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet a monster named “Snide” who is convincingly stronger than them. '''Episode 10: The Loss of Hope: '''Captain Drake summons a monster called "Desperaino" to make Disney Junior Island the saddest island ever! '''Episode 11: Full Body Blades!: '''A monster named "Steeleto" is destroying Disney Junior Town with his blades. '''Episode 12: Too Much Fury: '''An alien named “Fury” has landed on Disney Junior Island to team up with Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 13: Skully’s Nega-Mouth: Episode 14: The Summit of Leaders: '''When Captain Drake is invited to the Summit of Leaders, Captain Jake and the PJ Masks learn of a plot against Skully, Izzy and Cubby. '''Episode 15: (Halloween Special 1) The Villains' Halloween Party: '''All of the Disney and Disney Junior villains are having a Halloween party at Captain Drake's hideout, Disappearance Island, while telling each other stories about how they almost got their victory because of Kwazii and his Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 16: The Brutal Punchline: '''Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains summon a violent monster named “Rofer” to attempt to destroy Disney Junior Island with his giant fistful fists. '''Episode 17: The Spirit Kidnapper: '''Captain Drake summons a monster named "Splitface" who has stolen a lot of spirits, and by tomorrow night everyone could stay asleep forever! '''Episode 18: (Special) The Return of Vrak: '''When Captain Drake meets two monsters named “Tresnag” and “Drill Horn”, they tell him to plant the idea of bringing an evil alien prince named “Vrak” back to life. '''Episode 19: Let Sleeping Clawadramas Lie: '''When Captain Jake and his crew accidentally awaken a group of "Clawadramas", Vrak sees the opportunity to take over the world! '''Episode 20: Vrak’s Brother: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet an evil white alien named “Vekar” who has landed on Disney Junior Island. Meanwhile, Captain Drake has been secretly watching him and asks Vrak on how to eliminate him. '''Episode 21: The Colossal Colossus Cannon Company: '''When a monster named "Madimot" mind controls an old cannon company, Vrak seizes the opportunity to eliminate the Power Rangers DJC. '''Episode 22: All Hail Captain Drake: '''Captain Drake and his henchman Arachnitor plan to do the battle to end all battles in order to earn his birthright. '''Episode 23: A New Rider In Town: '''A new mysterious Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Tragedy, shows up out of nowhere in Disney Junior Town during a battle with a Metal Linx. Surprisingly, this new rider isn’t on the side of good, but he isn’t on the side of the Metal Linx and either. Even Captain Drake (who’s now a cyborg) and his master Vrak are puzzled by his appearance. Who is Tragedy and why is he here? The only way to find out is to battle! '''Episode 24: A Plan To Exterminate the Friendly Villains: '''When Negaduck and Romeo’s find themselves defeated by Luna Girl, Captain Hook, and Night Ninja, Vrak and Captain Drake See the opportunity to eliminate all the villains with gold hearts. '''Episode 25: Lord Zedd: '''The Power Rangers DJC are lured away from Earth to a place called the Vica Galaxy by an alien named "Lord Zedd" who locks the wormhole to the Vica Galaxy. '''Episode 26: Abriche the Zombat: '''When the Power Rangers DJC meet a Zombat, they must trust him to defeat a monster named “Psychotick”. '''Episode 27: The Conditions of Animals and Robots: Episode 28: Behold the Almighty Powermid!: '''Vrak makes a powermid to destroy the Power Rangers DJC once and for all. '''Episode 29: (Movie) Lord Arcanon: A Power Rangers DJC Movie: When Vrak teams up with a mysterious evil alien named Lord Arcanon, the Power Rangers DJC must find a way to stop them from talking over the entire world, or galaxy, or universe. Episode 30: (One Hour Special) Wanted: Tresnag and Drill Horn: Tresnag and Drill Horn have a plan to impress their master by destroying the Power Rangers DJC and taking over the entire world. Episode 31: A Massive Return of a Mechanical Professor: Professor Cog makes a surprisingly Secret return and is determined to destroy the Disney Junior Club if they are the Power Rangers DJC or not. Epispde 32: Crustor: When a monster named “Crustor” captured the Power Rangers DJC’s zords, they must find him to get them back. Episode 33: The Slash of Robtish: Captain Drake summons a fearless monster named “Robtish” to cut some of the skins of the Power Rangers DJC, temporarily paralyzing them by piece and leaving Negaduck, Romeo, and their monsters to steal the treasure of Captain Colossus. Episode 34: The Toxic Mutants: When Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains discover two monsters rising from a puddle of toxic sludge, Vrak sees the opportunity for them to join him. Episode 35: Hisser: Ever since Bigs and Bluefur joined Vrak, Arachnitor, and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, everything has just gotten a little slippery for the Power Rangers DJC. Episode 36: The Zombat Factor: When the returning Abriche asks the Power Rangers DJC for help, they must choose whether to side with themselves or their friends. Episode 37: Stingrage: When Romeo continues failing Vrak, Negaduck takes his turn to rise at the occasion by summoning a monster called “Stingrage” to help them defeat the Power Rangers DJC. Episode 38: Spellbinder: A crow-like magic-themed monster forcibly puts Vandar, Rai, and Jin Under Vrak’s control, meaning the Power Rangers DJC must save them. Episode 39: Scrapper: '''While looking in a monster history book, Romeo has created one named "Scrapper". '''Episode 40: (First One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 1): '''A new monster named Cosmo Royale has a plan to destroy the rangers. '''Episode 41: (Second One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 2): '''Cosmo Royale has taken over the world and everyone is his prisoner. Will the Power and Dive Rangers stop him? '''Episode 42: (One Hour Special) Snide Has Returned: Snide is back with a devious and stronger way to destroy both the world and Power Rangers DJC. Episode 43: Gold Digger: Spellbinder summons a friend of his called Gold Digger for Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. Episode 44: (Christmas Special 1) Heximas: A Power Rangers DJC Christmas: A Christmas-themed monster named “Heximas” has stolen everyone’s presents and has given them to Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, believing they are not naughty this year. Episode 45: Spell Digger: Vrak combines Spellbinder and Gold Digger Into one monster he calls “Spell Digger”. Episode 46: The King Mutants: Bigs and Bluefur plan to use the Big Aurora Box of Bad cover the Earth in toxic sludge they were born in. Episode 47: Cat O' Clock: A cat-themed monster named "Cat O' Clock" attempts to freeze the Power Rangers DJC in time. Episode 48: Vrak’s Moment, Part 1: The Beginning Chapter: Vrak decides to take on the Power Rangers DJC and hopefully thinks it will be the last time he will ever see them. Episode 49: Vrak’s Moment, Part 2: The Middle Chapter: When the Power Rangers DJC have been imprisoned by Vrak, it’s up to the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard to save them from him. Episode 50: (Series Finale of Power Rangers DJC) Vrak’s Moment, Part 3: The Ending Chapter: After destroying the Big Aurora Box of Bad, the Power Rangers DJC must defeat Vrak before he destroys the entire world. Power Rangers Super DJC Episode 1: (Series Premiere of Power Rangers Super DJC) Team Strickler: When Snide takes over Disney Junior Island’s volcano, things are getting too rough for the Power Rangers DJC. Episode 2: Kwazii’s Titano Power Ranger Mode: '''Snide sends a gang of monsters to control the Power Rangers DJC, meaning it's up to Kwazii to save them. '''Episode 3: A Story About the Dark and Light Rangers: '''When the Power Rangers DJC see that someone has been taking care of the monsters, they wonder of the attackers are on their or on the villains’ side. '''Episode 4: Remembering the Value of Teamwork: '''During the first battle against Serrator, Jin gets seriously injured and Black Mongo has been experiencing gratitude. '''Episode 5: Abrakadanger: '''Cosmo Royale sends in a monster named “Abrakadanger” to use his evil magic on the Power Rangers DJC. '''Episode 6: Abriche’s Pridelanding Home: Abriche and his family make a new home in the Pridelands. Episode 7: Breaking Blue and Gold: '''When Despairaino and Creepox tell a monster named “Eyescar” to capture Jin and Captain Jake, it’s up to Kwazii and the others to save them. '''Episode 8: Operation: Fury: '''When Negaduck, Romeo and Cosmo Royale bring Fury back to life, he plans to betray Disney's Most Dangerous Villains, destroy the Power Rangers DJC, and take over the world by himself. '''Episode 9: Badussa: A monster named “Badussa” turns his victims into stone with his amulet. Episode 10: Freaky Fight Night: Negaduck makes a plan to destroy the Power Rangers DJC by reanimating Madimot, Splitface, and Negatron into a hybrid monster named “Madi-face-tron”. Episode 11: Meteor: A monster named “Meteor” attacks Disney Junior Island with his meteor attacks. Episode 12: Nothing’s More Tough Than a Virus: When a monster named “Virox” threatens Disney Junior Island, the Power Rangers DJC must be able to defeat him. Episode 13: Treasure Future: '''In a movie theater room, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo watch an adventure movie titled "Treasure Future". '''Episode 14: Snide and Maleficent's Team Up: Snide and Maleficent team up in an attempt to become the future rulers of the world. Episode 15: Missing Tragedy: Ever since Tragedy has disappeared, Vandar is getting worried sick about him and he can't stop thinking about him. Episode 16: Epoxar: The Power Rangers DJC are in a sticky situation after facing a monster named “Epoxar” who has made them sticky. Episode 17: Bones the Boney Monster: Episode 18: Disney Future: Professor Cog makes a plan to destroy the Power Rangers DJC by going back in time to where they met and where Captain Jake and Kwazii became best friends. Episode 19: Keep Track On Hacktrack: Episode 20: What's A Phonepanzee?: '''A monster named "Phonepanzee" uses his voice changing powers and captures a few of the Power Rangers DJC during the process. '''Episode 21: Release the Skullgator!: Episode 22: Three Times the Awesome: Episode 23: Cavity: '''Captain Drake sends a monster named "Cavity" to bake a vicious treat for everyone in Disney Junior Town that they can't resist. '''Episode 24: Shearfear: Episode 25: Badpipes: When Captain Drake calls a new monster named "Badpipes" to attack Izzy, the other members of the Power Rangers DJC must help her defeat him. Episode 28: Drillion: Snide hires a monster named Drillion for his schemes. Episode 29: Zords and Monsters: Negaduck and Romeo made a plan to destroy some newly discovered zords before the Power Rangers DJC can protect it. Episode 30: Sniff to the Treasure!: '''Captain Drake gets help from a new monster named “Smellephant” to look for the lost treasure of Mother Nature, but not if the Power Rangers DJC stop him and fight the monster. '''Episode 31: The Friendly Kudabot: Kwazii makes friends with a Kudabot named Kadu, who is unlike the other Kudabots. Episode 32: (Halloween Special 2) The Hallow-Draven: Episode 33: Cosmo to the Rescue: '''Cosmo Royale plans to frame the Power Rangers DJC by using a monster named “Distractor” to get rid of them. '''Episode 34: Deceptron: '''Romeo summons a monster named "Deceptron" to feed off the Power Rangers DJC’s lies. '''Episode 35: Skull It Up, Megamauler: Episode 36: (Christmas Special 2) A Draven-Christmas: Episode 37: Voltipede on the Shock-light: '''A monstrous alien centipede called “Voltipede” steals electricity from Disney Junior Town. '''Episode 38: Dizchord: Episode 39: Typeface on the Virus Run: Episode 40: Behold, the Foxatron!: '''Professor Cog builds an evil Megazord to destroy the Power Rangers DJC and later the whole world! '''Episode 41: Enter the Galactic Ninjas, Part 1: Mayhem of Memories: '''Negaduck informs Captain Drake that he summoned a team of monsters known as the "Galactic Ninjas" to destroy the Power Rangers DJC. '''Episode 42: Enter the Galactic Ninjas, Part 2: Fast and Feathery: '''After the Power Rangers DJC destroyed Wolvermean, Captain Drake sends in the second ninja Speedwing to take them out. '''Episode 43: Enter the Galactic Ninjas, Part 3: Dice of Doom: '''Captain Drake sends Rygore, the toughest member of the Galactic Ninjas, to destroy the Power Rangers DJC since they won't know his next move. '''Episode 44: Enter the Galactic Ninjas, Part 4: Stinging Love: '''Furious about the previous three defeats, Captain Drake sends the last ninja Venoma to shoot her arrows and make some of the Power Rangers DJC fall in love with her. '''Episode 45: Ka-Blammo!: '''Captain Drake finds himself and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains forming an unlikely alliance with the Power Rangers DJC when Snide sends an explosive monster named "Blammo" to destroy his base. '''Episode 46: Episode 47: Episode 48: (Part 1 of the Series Finale of Power Rangers Super DJC) Episode 49: (Part 2 of the Series Finale of Power Rangers Super DJC) Episode 50: (Part 3 of the Series Finale of Power Rangers Super DJC)Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes